Miedo a la luz
by lunatica22
Summary: El primer día que despertó en aquella celda grito, pataleo y amenazo, era inaceptable que alguien como él fuera tratado de esa forma. Se habían reído en su cara cuando escucharon su nombre, como si él no fuera nadie.
1. Chapter 1

_**Introducción**_

-Que maldito dolor de cabeza- balbuceo entreabriendo los ojos con desgano, cada parte de su cuerpo le latía víctima de un dolor punzante pero era precisamente su cabeza la que parecía a punto de explotar; sin mencionar la sed, sus labios estaban agrietados y sus garganta seca, sentía la lengua rasposa y en ese momento hubiera aceptado cualquier cosa con tal de beber un sorbo de agua, cualquier cosa menos lo que ellos deseaban de él.

El primer día que despertó en aquella celda grito, pataleo y amenazo, era inaceptable que alguien como él fuera tratado de esa forma. Se habían reído en su cara cuando escucharon su nombre, como si él no fuera nadie.

Estiro la pierna unos centímetros apretando los labios para ahogar un gemido de dolor._ Imbéciles_ pensó al darse cuenta de que le habían roto la pierna, tal vez si lo hubieran hecho antes él hubiera podido sentirlo pero ahora con todo el cuerpo cubierto de heridas y quemaduras… sinceramente no había forma de saber que parte dolía más, era mejor no pensarlo, se sentía raramente aliviado , entumecido…

_Si quedarse quietecito sobre este mugriento suelo es genial para las heridas,_ ironizo mientras se obligaba a sí mismo a seguir arrastrándose hacía la esquina donde su túnica le servía de cama, ellos lo habían dejado tirado en medio de la celda con apenas el pantalón cubriendo su cuerpo mientras su torso desnudo mostraba innumerables cicatrices, algunas infectadas, otras aún sangrantes que sobresalían en su pálida piel como un recordatorio de lo que vendría mañana, otro día de tortura, otro día de escuchar las mismas preguntas.

Vendrían por la noche a sanar las heridas más importantes y a la mañana siguiente regresarían a por él para llevarlo un vez más al cuarto de tortura donde lo atarían de pies y manos, primeros el látigo, después el cuchillo, le arrancarían las uñas una vez más…

Draco comenzaba a pensar que ellos realmente sabían que no obtendrían respuestas de él pero lo mantenían con vida para poder seguir usándolo como un pasatiempo, era su forma de entretenerse, su forma de castigarlo por sus errores. Nunca, jamás lo dejarían escapar…


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 1_**

Respiró hondo y sintió el frío aire de invierno adentrándose en sus pulmones, _sigue respirando, sigue vivo… eres un Malfoy, vive… y algún día los verás retorcerse de dolor a tus pies _repetía su mente una y otra vez, era una letanía que lo ayudaba en los malos momentos, cuando la tentación lo invadía, cuando sentía que no podía más y la traición no le parecía una mala opción, después de todo ya era un traidor.

Sus pensamientos se vieron invadidos de recuerdos, tardes en los que ellos paseaban junto al lago tomados de las manos, escondidos de los demás; casi podía oír el sonido de su risa, sus palabras de aliento, sus lagrimas al decirle adiós cuando se despidieron aquella tarde.

-¿Dónde está?¿Donde la tienes escondida?- pregunto la mujer con los ojos llenos de rabia y desprecio, lo miraba como si él fuera un ser repulsivo y su sola existencia la ofendiera- ¿Dónde está esa maldita?- grito perdiendo la paciencia y descargo su furia azotándolo una y otra vez. Lentamente camino hacía él y hundió sus uñas en una de sus heridas haciendo que Draco gimiera de dolor- Sé un buen niño y dile a tu tía donde esta, vamos sobrinito hazlo por tu tía favorita.

El rubio alzo la mirada cargada de odio y desafiante, no él nunca le diría nada… jamás se humillaría ante ella y era precisamente esa mirada lo que enfurecía a Bella; empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas retrocedió y lo pincho con la varita allí conde antes había hundido su daga favorita- Eres tan hermoso como Lucius, ¿sabías que te pareces a tu padre?- dijo con tono dulce mientras hacía que la varita penetrara aún más en su carne- pero eres tan idiota como tu madre- grito soltando una carcajada- todos los Malfoys son unos idiotas, me gustaría que hubieras visto la cara de tu madre cuando exhalo el último aliento de vida… la muy estúpida se atrevió a rogar por tu seguridad- No lastimes a mi hijo, es tu sangre… por favor Bella por favor no lo lastimes, mátame a mi- recitó imitando la voz de su hermana.

-Tu padre incluso me ofreció su vida y su fortuna a cambio de la tu vida… como si tú valieras algo, iluso; yo tome sus vidas, yo los mate… yo los mate- canturreo- y su fortuna será mía cuando tú mueras pero no es oro lo que busco, no, no, no- exclamo moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha para reafirmar sus palabras- quiero verte sufrir sobrinito… hacer que te retuerzas de dolor para que pagues por tu traición y la de ellos- grito con el rostro desfigurado por la ira- Curcio, crucio, crucio- canturreaba enloquecida dando brinquitos alrededor del rubio con la varita lanzando el maleficio torturador sobre él a cada paso.

Al borde de la inconsciencia el rubio solo pudo desear soñar con ella esta vez, tal vez con una de las tarde que habían compartido pero no tendría ese alivio, su tía no deseaba que él pudiera escapar de esa forma- Aguamenti- dijo la mujer carcajeándose – no, no, no… no puedes huir de mí, me perteneces… - el chorro de agua helada baño su rostro haciéndolo boquear en busca de aire- despierta maldito gusano traidor. Eres tan patético como tus padres, ¿cómo pudiste deshonrar a nuestra familia por esa niña consentida?

Draco no dio muestras de haberla oído y eso la enfureció aún más, definitivamente odiaba al muchacho a pesar de llevar su sangre, si no sintiera una profunda satisfacción torturándolo, ya lo habría matado. Los goznes de la puerta chirriaron cuando el encapuchado entro a la habitación- Se…seño…ra- balbuceo Theo Nott escondido tras la máscara plateada de mortifago.

- ¿Qué?- grito la mujer visiblemente enfadada- Acaso no te he advertido lo que sucedería si volvías a importunarme mientras me divierto – siseo levantando la varita hacía Theo- ¿qué es tan importante como para valer tu vida niño?

Él se acerco a Bellatrix y susurro algo, sea lo que hubiera sido hizo muy feliz a la mortifaga- Bien, muy bien. Por esta vez puedes vivir- dijo haciendo un ademan para que el encapuchado se marchara, Theo no levanto la mirada ni por un segundo sabía que era Draco el que yacía sobre el aparato de tortura y odiaba que las cosas llegaran a ese extremo pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer.- La encontramos, los lobos se dieron un festín con su carne… me hubiera gustado tenerla aquí y divertirme con ella pero bueno, ya esta… está muerta, ella y tu bastardo- las palabras crueles salían de sus labios como si estuviera dando la mejor de las noticias, sonreía radiante y había un brillo en su mirada que hizo a Draco comprender que no mentía, que no era una forma más de torturarlo. Ella y su hijo realmente estaban muertos.

Extrañamente no se sentía triste ni había dolor, a pesar de saber que era verdad su corazón le decía que no podía ser cierto, no debía ser cierto… él había sacrificado todo por ella y ahora ella no podía morirse así nada más, no… ella y su hijo tenían que estar vivos.

Sintió una extraña sensación recorrerle y levanto la mirada buscando la fuente, _ah, era eso _pensó al darse cuenta de que habían comenzado otra vez a sacarle las uñas, ellos debían de tener una fijación con sus uñas, hacían que crecieran durante la noche para poder arrancárselas durante el día; ya ni siquiera sentía el dolor.

_Es hora de salir de aquí _se dijo mientras lo arrastraban hacía su celda, ¿_qué pensarían estos malditos si supieran que siempre pude escapar? _Se pregunto cuándo lo dejaron sobre el frío suelo de piedra, la única razón por la que había permanecido encerrado en aquel lugar era porque tenía la estúpida idea de que mientras lo tuvieran a él no se preocuparían por encontrarla, Bellatrix disfrutaba demasiado torturarlo como para enfrascarse en la búsqueda de Astoria y dejarlo a merced de algún otro de los mortifagos sobrevivientes.

Pero su sacrificio no había valido la pena, ella estaba muerta y su hijo también… lo único que le quedaba era la venganza… _Vive, solo para un día verla retorcerse de dolor a tú pies_, _eres un Malfoy, el último _pensó mientras se arrastraba una vez más hacia la túnica y el frio de la noche.

Se abrigo como pudo usando su túnica sucia y rasgada como manta, sus dientes castañeaban debido al frio y ladeando la cabeza hacía al izquierda cerró los ojos para obligarse a no sentir pero no pudo evitar tomar consciencia de cada una de sus heridas, sobre todo de la que tenía en el pecho, donde le habían clavado la daga, si tan solo la hubiera clavado unos milímetros más a la derecha, él estaría muerto ahora… pero no, ellos no querían matarlo, solo torturarlo…humillarlo.

Era pasada la media noche cuando sintió los pasos, retumbaban sobre el piso de su celda como un recordatorio de que era hora. Draco miro por última vez las paredes manchadas con su sangre y se recordó a si mismo que debía mandar a destruir la mansión hasta sus cimientos cuando todo acabara.

El mortifago abrió la puerta de la celda con manos temblorosas, cada vez que Bellatrix le asignaba la tarea de sanar las heridas de su sobrino, Blaise sentía que lo hacía solo para torturarlo… para que fuera consciente de lo que le esperaba si se atrevía algún día a contradecir sus ordenes, murmuro el hechizo que cerró la herida en el pecho de Draco con la mirada perdida, se acerco a él y dejo el frasco con la poción al alcance de sus manos para que pudiera tomarla- No sabes cómo me hubiera gustado que todo fuera diferente…- susurro antes de cerrar la puerta una vez más.

Draco esbozo una mueca arrogante ante el comentario y se pregunto si tal vez Balise no era tan tonto como él pensaba, si llegaba a acercarse unos centímetros más a él… pero eso no tenía importancia. Tomo el frasquito que contenía la poción y la bebió de un solo trago, un calor inesperado lo lleno renovando sus fuerzas. Antes de que el pequeño frasco se estrellara contra el piso Draco tomo un poco de sangre de una herida y la unto en la puerta formando un símbolo extraño.

El cerrojo crujió y unos segundos después la puerta se abrió para él. Paso a paso avanzo alejándose de la celda hacía la salida mientras las puertas se abrían para él como por arte de magia… ciertamente era magia, siendo la mansión Malfoy una de las más antiguas contaba con innumerables hechizos protectores y secretos mágicos, gracias a uno de esos secretos Draco podía irse de allí cuando así lo deseara, un poco de su sangre y la mansión se encargaría de sacarlo de allí sin que nada lo detuviera.

Hermione estaba recostada sobre el sofá con un libro entre las manos y los sostenía como si fuera el libro más interesante que pudiera encontrar, sin embargo sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de la lectura; los golpes en la puerta no atrajeron su hasta que su madre le grito desde la cocina pidiéndole de favor que atendiera. Ella dejo el libro sobre la mesa de café de mala gana y giro el pomo de la puerta para abrirla con desgano, su expresión malhumorada paso a otra de asombro y temor cuando vio al rubio que se encontraba en la entrada de su casa.

- ¿Ma… Ma… Malfoy?- balbuceo levantando una ceja- pero por Merlín ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?- Ella no había visto a Draco Malfoy desde el día de su graduación y ciertamente no esperaba volver a verlo, mucho menos en la puerta de la casa de sus padres. El rubio lucía delgado, pálido, ojeroso y su ropa lo hacía parecer un mendigo pero aún conservaba su mirada arrogante y ese aire aristocrático inconfundible en él; Hermione se estremeció al notar la sangre seca en sus ropas y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de las marcas en sus brazos, las cicatrices de sus manos.

- Sang…- se contuvo recordándose que si quería su ayuda tenía que ser más amistoso- Granger- pronuncio como si le costara soltar las palabras- vengo a pedir tu ayuda- declaro haciendo a un lado su orgullo por el momento.

- ¿Mi ayuda? ¿Es que te golpeaste la cabeza o algo? Malfoy nosotros nos odiamos, bueno tú me odias.

- No te creas tan importante, no estás primera en mi lista de enemigos; lo siento Granger pero alguien más tomo ese lugar- replicó el rubio molesto, quizás ir allí no hubiera sido una buena idea.

- Algunas cosas no cambian nunca- respondió Hermione desafiándolo con la mirada.

- No,no lo hacen- reconoció Draco.

- ¿Entonces, que haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar la castaña.

- Ya te lo dije señorita sabelotodo, necesito tu ayuda… y estoy seguro de que ustedes necesitan la mía- recalco las últimas palabras con una mirada arrogante de esas que las personas utilizan cuando saben que tienen la situación completamente controlada.

- Hija, ¿Quién está en la puerta?- pregunto la madre de Hermione desde la cocina.

- Nadie mamá, era alguien que se equivoco de dirección- respondió tratando de sonar sincera- recordé que aún no he terminado unos informes que debo entregar mañana en el trabajo, discúlpame pero debo irme- al salir de la casa se dio cuenta del frió que debía estar sintiendo el rubio apenas cubierto con la túnica y unos pantalones negros, estaba descalzo, sus pies debían estar congelados… Por Merlín pero si casi todas las calles estaban cubiertas por la nieve, ¿cómo se las habría arreglado para llegar allí?

- ¿Entonces vas a ayudarme?- pregunto Draco caminando a su lado.

- ¿Tú qué crees hurón?- dijo abriendo la puerta del auto que estaba aparcado frente a la casa- súbete- casi ordeno al rubio- Draco miraba al cacharro muggle con cierta reticencia pero cuando Hermione abrió la puerta del acompañante para que el subiera y se dio cuenta de que adentro de "esa cosa" no hacía tanto frío no lo pensó dos veces para subir al auto.

- ¿Cómo haces para que aquí adentro este todo caliente?- pregunto curioso, lo cierto es que hasta hacía unos segundos le parecía que estaba a punto de convertirse en un helado y prácticamente no sentía los pies, pero dentro del "auto" el calor era agradable.

- Calefacción- respondió ella girando en una calle- entonces que te hace creer que necesitamos tu ayuda- pregunto sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

Draco se quedo mudo durante unos segundos mientras buscaba la forma más fácil de explicar lo que había sucedido- En resumen Bellatrix no murió el día en que tú y tus amiguitos mataron al Lord, no me preguntes como sobrevivió por qué no lo sé, lo único que sé es que un elfo llego un día a la mansión Malfoy anunciando la visita de mi querida tía. Ella llego unos segundos después pero no llego sola y antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo nos acorralaron y nos tomaron prisioneros, ella… mato a mis padres, a mi esposa y a mi hijo- había omitido algunas cosas pero nada que le pareciera relevante.

- ¿Entonces ella simplemente se apareció en su casa y los atacó a traición?- pregunto Hermione.

- Sí y está reuniendo seguidores para continuar con su tontería de la pureza de sangre- acoto el rubio- Quiere venganza, vino por mi familia por lo que hizo mi madre y seguramente irá por ustedes tarde o temprano.

- ¿Y cómo… como encontraste la casa de mis padres?- inquirió nerviosa. En realidad lo le hubiera gustado preguntar era porque él estaba vivo pero algo en la actitud del rubio le hizo cambiar de opinión.

- Conocía su ubicación cuando…cuando era un mortifago y pensé que era él último lugar donde me buscaría; además estoy seguro de que tú y tus amiguitos tienen muchas ganas de ser héroes- le molestaba tener que dar tantas explicaciones y aún no estaba seguro de sí su decisión era acertada pero era necesario si quería contar con su apoyo y un lugar caliente donde pasar la noche.

Hermione no estaba muy segura de cómo tomar toda la información que estaba recibiendo, detuvo el auto en la entrada de su pequeña casa e invito al rubio a entrar- Amanda, ya estoy en casa- grito la castaña abriendo la puerta.

- Hermione, niña pensé que tardarías un poco más. Andy se ha portado muy bien, le di un baño y ahora está dormido- entro diciendo la mujer, había sido la niñera de Hermione y ahora ella cuidaba a Andy cuando la castaña necesitaba su ayuda. Amanda se paró en seco mirando extrañada al hombre que estaba detrás de su niña.

La castaña susurro un- tranquila – al notar el pánico en la mirada de la anciana- Amanda este es un viejo… conocido- dijo a falta de una mejor definición- ¿podrías prepararle algo de comer mientras yo subo un momento a ver al niño?

Draco sonrió socarronamente al pensar en la cara de la comadreja cuando llegara a casa y viera a su peor enemigo cenando en el comedor… definitivamente sería un espectáculo digno de verse.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 2**_

- Una cucharada más, vamos… por mi… hay va el avioncito- decía la mujer mientras cargaba la cuchara con un poco de sopa- vamos hijito, abre la boquita… tienes que comer más; estas en los huesos.- El rubio observo la cuchara con cara de pocos amigos y se hizo para atrás en un vano intento por escapar de la tortura.

Amanda había sentido cierto temor al principio cuando vio al rubio pero no tardo en adoptarlo como a uno de sus niños y comenzaba a tomarse demasiadas confianzas; primero al ver las heridas de Draco había insistido en encargarse personalmente de ellas y ahora pretendía obligarlo a comer en un día todo lo que no había podido comer en más de medio año de torturas. Derrotado Draco abrió la boca ante la insistencia de la mujer y trago la sopa con una mueca de desprecio que hubiera ofendido a cualquier persona menos a Amanda, ella tenía una capacidad para ignorar las groserías del rubio que rayaba en lo absurdo.

Hermione subió las escaleras con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, tener a Draco Malfoy en el comedor de su casa pidiendo una tregua le ponía los nervios de punta, sentía que algo iba mal pero no lograba definir el qué; llego frente a la puerta de la habitación y escucho el sonido familiar del llanto del niño, seguro había tenido una pesadilla…

Draco escucho el sonido del llanto infantil y levantó la mirada nervioso, los recuerdos del llanto de su hijo taladraron su mente recordándole lo que había perdido, sentía cada latido de su corazón acelerándose a una velocidad alarmante; sin darse cuenta se levanto de la silla y camino hacía las escaleras siguiendo el sonido del llanto pero antes de que alcanzara el primer peldaño de la escalera comprendió que no era su hijo quien lloraba y retrocedió bruscamente ante la mirada espantada de Amanda.

Hermione bajo al comedor media hora después; se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa revolviendo las verduras del plato sin atreverse a probar bocado, veía nerviosa, preocupada y a cada minuto se mordía los labios mientras movía rítmicamente el pie derecho, parecía enfrascada en resolver un problema bastante difícil.

- Así que te casaste con el pobretón, pues debo decir que no me sorprende… siempre me pareciste una bruja inteligente pero eres igual a todas las mujeres; no pudiste evitar ser la señorita defensora de las causas perdidas, tenía que demostrar que ese idiota de Weasley podía servir para algo- dijo Draco al tiempo que cortaba la carne con delicadeza haciendo gala de sus finos modales aristocráticos.

-¿Casarme con Ron?- pregunto ella saliendo del trance- Lo siento Malfoy pero estas muy equivocado.

- ¿Entonces aún no se han casado? Vaya no me sorprende viniendo de la comadreja pero de ti Granger… creí que eras más inteligente- declaro el rubio con una mueca de fastidio- Así que se comieron el pastel antes de la fiesta…

- Siento decepcionarte pero Ron y yo no planeamos comer nada- contesto la castaña fastidia por la actitud del rubio, a pesar de todo Malfoy no podía dejar de ser tan él, tan irritante – Dormirás en la habitación de invitados esta noche y mañana decidiremos que hacer…

- Mañana, lo siento pero necesito que llames a la comadreja y el cuatro ojos ahora… no hay tiempo para descansar, creo que has entendido la gravedad de la situación Granger, mi adora tía planea torturarlos hasta la muerte, no es que me preocupen ese par de idiotas pero no puedo esperar para matarla- le interrumpió Draco colocando la servilleta a un costado de la mesa, parecía estar hablando de algo sin importancia pero Hermione podía ver en sus ojos cuando odio y dolor sentía.

Draco se removió inquieto ante la mirada suspicaz de la castaña, la verdad era que a pesar de todo había una parte de él estaba de acuerdo con ella, descansar no era una perspectiva nada despreciable pero no podía sentarse a descansar mientras la mujer que asesino a su familia seguía respirando, él debía matarla… torturarla hacerle sentir todo el dolor que él había sentido cuando supo que su Astoria y su hijo estaban muertos.

- No puedo llamarlos ahora… es complicado- dijo Hermione de repente desviando la mirada, lucía nerviosa y jugueteaba con la servilleta doblándola una y otra vez mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban débilmente.

- ¿Qué?- grito el rubio - ¿Cómo que no puede llamarlos?

- Hemos perdido contacto con el tiempo, no puedo simplemente aparecerme frente a su puerta y decirles que Bellatrix está viva y quiere matarlos, ni siquiera sé si quiero verlos ahora- respondió Hermione- quizás lo mejor sea dejarlos fuera de esto e informar al Ministerio.

- Qué diablos pasó contigo Granger, que pasó con la señorita defensora de las causas perdidas… - replicó el rubio confundido.

- Crecí Malfoy, no puedo enfrascarme en una guerra ahora… tengo una hija, no puedo andar por ahí derrotando magos oscuros… tengo que pensar en mi hija, soy lo único que tiene- grito Hermione bajando la mirada avergonzada- no puedo ayudarte, no hay forma de que pueda hacer algo por ti.

- ¿Solo te tiene a ti? – pregunto Draco picado por la curiosidad, había algo extraño en la forma en que Granger desviaba su mirada y sus palabras recientes pero no lograba comprender el que.

- Es mejor que te vayas ahora, puedo darte dinero, puedes quedarte en un hotel pero no puedes quedarte… es mejor que te vayas- contesto ella levantándose de la silla de forma mecánica. Una fuerte explosión se escucho en la puerta de la casa, seguida de múltiples explosiones más pequeñas, una risa alocada se escucho por toda la casa y ambos se miraron asustados; Hermione saco su varita de entre los pliegues de su chaqueta marrón y corrió hacía las escaleras seguida del rubio.

Varios encapuchados con la inconfundible mascara de los mortifagos irrumpieron en la casa lanzando hechizos en todas direcciones, y el humo pronto llenos la atmosfera de la casa haciendo el aire irrespirable, jadeantes Hermione y Draco llegaron frente a una puerta rosa con las letras "Andy" escritas en relieve y la castaña murmuro un hechizo antes abrirla, dentro de la habitación toda pintada de rosa en medio de una de la cama una pequeña figura descansaba envuelta en las sabanas.

Hermione se acerco a la niña y la tomo entre sus brazos tratando de no despertarla- Saca el bolso azul que está en la primera gaveta del armario- le murmuro al rubio al tiempo que las explosiones se escuchaban cada vez más cercanas.

- Draquito, tía Bella quiere jugar contigo… sabes que eres mi sobrino favorito ¿verdad?- se escucho la voz de la mortifaga seguida de una carcajada- vamos Draquito, ven con tía Bella…

El rubio se paralizo, sentía la sangre hervir dentro de su cuerpo y sentía unas inmensas ganas de salir y matar a esa mujer, deseaba escucharla gritar de dolor, sentir el olor de su sangre y ver la vida abandonando su cuerpo – Malfoy, apresúrate… debemos irnos rápido – la voz de la castaña lo saco del trance, camino hacía el armario y le paso la bolsa.

- Dámela- ordeno el rubio al ver el esfuerzo que hacía la castaña por sostener a la niña mientras revolvía el bolso en busca de algo.

Ella no observo recelosa pero finalmente le entrego a la niña, apenas había conseguido encontrar el traslador cuando la puerta de la habitación estallo- Vamos toma el mango – le ordeno al rubio extendiéndole el viejo cucharon de planta y juntos desaparecieron en el momento en que un cruciatus fallaba por unos milímetros el cuerpo de la castaña.

El grito frustrado de Bellatrix hizo estremecerse a sus aliados que uno a uno fueron retrocediendo sigilosamente temerosos de ser alcanzados por su ira.

Draco parpadeo confundido ante las brillantes luces, sentía el estomago revuelto y estuvo a punto de dejar caer a la niña cuando ella comenzó a lloriquear entre sus brazos, fue entonces que él se detuvo a contemplarla, no debía tener más de tres años, estaba envueltas en una sábana delgada y estaba mirándolo fijamente mientras pequeñas gotas de lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Él observo a la niña y luego a Hermione, ojos lo recordaban algo, esa mirada, ese color de cabello… y entonces lo comprendió, comprendió porque Granger se negaba a encontrarse con el par de bobos, por qué evadió del tema cuando quiso preguntarle quién era el padre de su hija. Merlín ese niña era hija del santurrón… era hija de Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

- Canta para mi gorrioncioto, canta- gritaba la mujer mientras los gritos lastimeros del muchacho que permanecía encadenado frente a ella llenaban el aire de la noche- Dime niño, dime donde están… dime maldito traidor ¿dónde se esconce mi querido sobrino?- el muchacho tenía la mirada perdida y los ojos entrecerrados con el dolor, se había prometido a sí mismo no gritar, no mostrar debilidad pero cuando la mortifaga comenzó a arrancarle la piel a tiras los gritos escaparon de su boca sin que pudiera evitarlo, eran casi un alivio… un consuelo pobre que solo servía para divertir aún más a Bellatrix Lestrange.

Había otra mujer con ella, permanecía en las sombras con los brazos cruzados y sonrió cuando el primer grito escapo de su labios, era joven y hermosa; parecía divertida de estar en aquel pestilente calabozo presenciando la tortura, su mirada se paseaba sobre la mesa observando los instrumentos ensangrentados e incluso se había atrevido a pedirle a Bella que le permitiera usar el látigo ella misma- Solo un par de golpes- había dicho la mujer y Bellatrix lucía encantada con la iniciativa de su protegida.

- Más fuerte querida, debes hacerlo con más fuerza- le animaba mientras mordida sus labios deleitada con el espectáculo y sus ojos brillaban reflejando la luz de la antorcha que descansaba en la esquina de la celda.

- ¿Dónde se esconden?- grito- contéstame idiota ¿Por qué Draco y esa sangre sucia inmunda consiguieron escapar? Dime porque lo permitiste.

Durante unos breves segundo Blaise creyó reconocer la voz de la mujer pero se convenció a sí mismo de que estaba volviéndose loco, no había forma de que fuera ella pero cuando finalmente la mujer se acerco más él con la una sonrisa adornando sus facciones supo que no había error- Blaise, tanto tiempo sin vernos- saludo la mujer- Es una desagradable sorpresa ver que te has convertido en un traidor. No te preocupes, me encargare de ti, pronto comprenderás que camino debes tomar si deseas acabar con el dolor- dijo la mujer paseando su mano por encima de los cuchillos que se encontraban acomodados sobre la mesa sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

Cuando finalmente se decidió por uno de ellos dirigió su mirada a Bellatrix y esta asintió entusiasta- Querida, debo reconocer que no esperaba menos de ti- dijo la mujer con una voz que denotaba orgullo – Ahora gorrioncito, déjanos escuchar tu canto- replicó dirigiéndose al hombre.

- Torturame, destrozame, quiebra cada hueso de mi cuerpo, rompe cada fibra de mi ser, conviérteme en polvo y cenizas... – susurro Blaise - pero aún así y a pesar de todo te seguiré odiando y nunca, jamás podrás tenerme, no me verás humillado... – dijo dejando escapar un gemido de dolor cuando el cuchillo penetro su carne- no podrás quebrarme... ya no queda nada en mi que tú puedas tomar y destruir.

- ¿Es que no lo sabes? Ya no me importa tenerte, deje de amarte hace mucho tiempo, el amor solo te hace más débil. Lo único que me importa ahora es destruirte, a ti y a todos- le susurró al oído la mujer- los encontrare, puede que tarde un poco pero puedes estar seguro de que lo haré, voy a disfrutar matándolos tanto como disfruto matarte a ti ahora.

- Acabalo de una vez- intervino Bellatrix - estoy harta de escucharlo decir tantas estupideces juntas.

- Solo un poco más- pidió la mujer girándose para encarar a la mortifaga.

- No- respondió molesta por el tiempo desperdiciado.

- Ya que el tiempo se nos termino… quiero que sepas que yo lo mate, yo mate al hijo de Draco- dijo sonriente la mujer- no soportaba sus lloriqueos interminables- acariciaba con el filo del cuchillo el pecho de Blaise como si buscara el mejor lugar para clavarlo.

- Maldita- grito Blaise mientras forcejaba con las cadenas en un vano intento por liberarse.

- Si, maldita… - repitió la mujer hundiendo el cuchillo en el corazón de Blaise_- si tan solo tú me hubieras amado… podríamos haber sido felices… maldita, si… malditos los dos- _pensó la mujer con las manos llenas de sangre, de la sangre del hombre que alguna vez que había sido el amor de su vida.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Draco, tratando de colocar a la niña sobre la cama sin éxito; Andrea se aferraba a él y gimoteaba cada vez que él intentaba hacer que lo soltara.

- En un lugar seguro- respondió Hermione- es mejor que ustedes dos se vayan a la cama ahora- dijo señalando la cama de la pequeña habitación.

- ¿Juntos?- replicó el rubio- agradezco el gesto Granger pero no tengo la menor intención de dormir con tu pequeño secreto.

- Recuéstate con ella, se dormirá en unos minutos… está asustada – se acerco a la niña y le acaricio el cabello- no hay más habitaciones en la casa de todas maneras y no me gustaría que nos separáramos, al menos no hasta no estar seguros de que no nos siguieron hasta aquí.

- Entonces… ¿Cómo demonios sucedió esto? ¿Cómo terminaste teniendo una hija del santurrón?- exclamo Draco – tumbándose sobre la cama con la niña.

- Cuida tu lenguaje en frente de mi hija, Malfoy. Y respecto a tu pregunta… no es algo que te importe- replicó Hermione airada.

-Oh… vamos, tienes que explicármelo. Tú y el santurrón, sino me equivoco Potter y la mini Weasley llevan casados casi dos años, esa niña tiene ¿tres?... ¿entonces tú ya estabas embarazada durante el ataque a Hogwarts?

- No es de tu incumbencia- le cortó la castaña con los ojos echando chispas.

- Él no lo sabe ¿verdad? Por eso no quieres verlos… - _esto tiene que ser una_ broma pensó el rubio con una mueca divertida reflejada en su rostro, _parece que no soy el único al que han torturado durante un largo tiempo_.

- Mamá, baño- dijo Andy de pronto.

- Vaya, que les parece… habla, comenzaba a creer que eras muda niña- repuso el rubio.

- ¿Papá?- pregunto la niña mirando esperanzada al rubio.

- Granger…- dijo el rubio.

- Él no es papi corazón; ven, ven con mami- dijo extendiéndole los brazos a la niña para ayudarla a bajar de la cama.

Draco respiraba agitado, _papá_, _me llamo papá_… antes él había escuchado esas mismas palabras de su hijo; sonaban a gloria en su labios, nunca se sintió más vivo que el día en que Scorpius le había llamado papá por primeva vez. Entonces él soñaba con tener un futuro, limpiar su apellido y tener una familia feliz.

Ingenuo, había sido ingenuo; creyendo que podía dejar el pasado atrás, que tenía derecho a ser feliz… que podía darle a su hijo todo el amor que a él le habían negado. Era mejor no pensar en eso ahora, el pasado no puede ser reescrito y todos tenemos que enfrentar las consecuencias de nuestras acciones. – Muerte y dolor- dijo en un susurro- ver la vida escapando de tu cuerpo y saber que soy yo quien te la arrebata. Espera por mi tía, ninguno de nosotros merece seguir viviendo…- dijo mientras salía de la casa hacía le frío de la noche. Definitivamente había sido un error buscar a la sangre sucia.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 4**_

Una maldita y estúpida idea, no debería haber ido a buscar a Granger; la sangre sucia y su hija no podían hacer nada más que retrasarlo y lo que menos necesitaba ahora era tener que preocuparse por alguien más sobre todo cuando precisamente había sido ese estúpido sentimiento el que le ocasiono todo sus problemas.

Aún podía recordar la angustia en la voz de su amigo, en ese entonces él se sentía tan decepcionado y quebrado que vio aquello como una forma de pagarle a la vida por todos sus errores.

_Aquella tarde Blaise le había confesado que amaba a una mujer, algo que un principio se negó a creer por que bueno era Blaise Zabini, el moreno normalmente tenía varias aventuras pero ninguna relación sería y escuchar esa confesión de él mientras caminaban hacía su juicio hizo que Draco se tensara visiblemente. Hacía que la realidad lo golpeara de pronto, él nunca había amado realmente a ninguna mujer, tuvo muchas novias pero jamás amo a ninguna y por un momento efímero se encontró pensando en que era demasiado joven para morir, que había sido demasiado tonto para comprender a tiempo que Voldemort era solo un idiota, que la pureza de sangre era una reverenda idiotez; ahora que sentía a la muerte cerca se preguntaba que se sentiría amar a alguien tanto como para dar tu vida por esa persona. Tanto como Blaise amaba a esa mujer…_

_- Cuídala, quiérela… amala por mí, por favor – el pedido desesperado del mortifago lo tomo por sorpresa- Yo nunca podré estar a su lado, voy a morir Draco… no hay forma de que salga con vida de esto, moriré en Azkaban… pero tú, tú tienes esta oportunidad ahora, serás libre y podrás rehacer tu vida. Te lo suplico, no sabes las cosas terribles que he hecho, merezco cualquier castigo que estén dispuestos a darme pero no soportaría verla sufrir, necesito sabe que estará en buenas manos – le susurro mientras caminaban hacía el tribunal escoltado por los aurores que esgrimían sus varitas listos para hechizarlos ante el menor signo de alerta, como si realmente pudieran escapar._

_- ¿Estás loco?- Le respondió- vamos a morir, tú… yo; todos nosotros. Moriremos como la escoria que somos y nos olvidaran por qué no merecemos ser recordados, cometimos demasiados errores como para merecer ser recordados- replicó en susurros mientras sostenía la mirada de un auror joven que parecía bastante dispuesto a lanzarle un Avada- Yo no podría cuidar de ella, Blaise estas delirando… solo dices tonterías._

_- Sé que tú saldrás de esta, …prométeme que si lo logras cuidaras de ella… prométeme que trataras de hacerla feliz- suplico Blaise con tristeza pero el rubio no respondió._

_El beso del dementor, eso era lo que Draco esperaba… en cambio se vio libre de su prisión y sentenciado a integrarse a una sociedad que lo aborrecía. Fue Blaise quien recibió como castigo al beso del dementor, cuando sentía la vida escapar de su cuerpo el moreno había dirigido una mirada suplicante al rubio y este asintió, no por que realmente ella le importara sino por que de pronto sintió la necesidad de proteger aquel sentimiento que antes él había considerado estúpido e ingrato._

_En un principio Astoria se había mostrado dolida y triste, solían salir a caminar cerca del lago y conversar sobre Blaise… ella tenía unas anécdotas muy divertidas de él y además sabía cosas del moreno que Draco desconocía; poco a poco ellos fueron acercándose más, quizás porque ambos se sentían solos y necesitados de compañía._

_Su noviazgo, su compromiso e incluso su matrimonio había sido solo una forma de escapar de la soledad y de evadir la realidad que había dejado la guerra, fue la llegada de su hijo lo que realmente hizo que Draco comprendiera lo que significaba el amor, ese sentimiento que te doblegaba y que hacía que estuvieras dispuesto a todo por otra persona._

_Él nunca había amado a Astoria pero era la madre de su hijo y él no podía olvidarlo, ella y su hijo habían conseguido escapar del ataque gracias a la ayuda de sus padres y ahora ellos estaban muertos, toda su familia estaba muerta… no había nadie que lo necesitara ahora y eso lo hacía sentir vacío. Hacer que Bellatrix pagara era lo único que realmente importaba. _

_Blaise le había explicado que el beso del dementor había sido solo una farsa, en realidad quedaban muchos mortifagos en el alto mando, los suficientes como para montar aquel circo delante de todos y hacerles creer que los mortifagos condenados en los juicios estaban muertos cuando en realidad los estaban reclutando para tomar por sorpresa al mundo mágico con una nueva guerra y la cabecilla del movimiento contra los sangresucias era precisamente su adorada tía._

_El trío de bobos había creído estúpidamente que derrotando a Voldemort la guerra terminaría, que iluso… el Lord no era ni la mitad de sádico y cruel de lo que podía llegar a ser Bellatrix Lestrangue. _

Estaba sentado en una banca del parque cuando la molesta voz de la sabelotodo interrumpió sus pensamientos – No puedes marcharte así ahora, maldito hurón cobarde- le grito molesta lanzándole un abrigo.

- ¿Y tú vas a detenerme? lo cierto es que lo mejor para ti es que yo desaparezca, eso haría tu vida más fácil ¿verdad?- contestó Draco con la mirada perdida- Da la vuelta regresa con tu hija.

- No… no puedo, debemos hacer algo- replicó ella con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Por qué no? Has de cuenta que nunca me viste, que no sabes nada… vete del país; llévate a tu hija- dijo levantándose de la banca para mirarla fijamente- No soy uno de tus malditos casos perdidos, puedo arreglármelas solo.

- Ni tú eres tan arrogante como para creerte eso, no eres tan buen mago después de todo…

- Mejor que tú, sin duda- corto él

- Ambos sabemos que no puedes hacer esto solo, vamos necesitamos descansar.

- No voy a ir contigo- replicó molesto.

- Estoy demasiado cansada como para discutir contigo ahora Malfoy, quédate y muere de frío o ven conmigo y descansa… tú eliges.

Draco esbozo una mueca divertida ante las palabras de Hermione, _vaya la rata de biblioteca sigue siendo mandona _pensó antes de seguirla de vuelta a la casa que ella había llamado "un lugar seguro".

- Sembrar destrucción y vengarme de todos- contestó la mujer mirando fijamente a su mentora- es lo único que busco; Blaise me abandono, pudimos haber huido juntos, no me hubiera importado vivir como fugitivos pero él no estaba dispuesto y me abandono a los brazos de su amigo. El pudo haberme buscado pudo haber venido por mí… si él realmente lo hubiera querido.

Bellatrix la observaba con los ojos abierto por el asombro , la sonrisa tétrica que antes había adornado su rostro ahora era reemplazada por una mueca de dolor- No me he olvidado de ti, claro que no querida Bellatrix- siguió diciendo la mujer- fuiste tú quien salvo su vida y fuiste tú quien lo alejo de mi. Septusembra

- Podemos gobernar el mundo niña tonta, el amor es solo una ilusión – respondió la mortifaga aún sosteniendo con firmeza la varita quebrada en su mano derecha, los cortes profundos en su cuerpo pronto tiñeron sus túnicas de sangre .

- Si, el amor es solo una maldición… amar significa dolor. Crucio- su expresión demostraba tranquilidad, una extraña y espantosa calma mientras Bella se retorcía de dolor- Ustedes y sus creencias estúpidas arruinaron mi vida, pude haberlo tenido todo y ahora no tengo nada. El hombre que decía amarme me traiciono, me mintió… nunca me amo, me lanzo a los brazos de otro como si yo fuera algo desechable, algo sin valor… Pero yo lo mate, yo lo mate- canturreo divertida caminando entre los cuerpo que yacían inertes sobre la fría loza del piso; sus recientes victimas aún conservaban calor en su cuerpo, todavía llevaban las máscaras de mortifagos algunos estaban a medio camino de la puerta otros tenían las varitas entre las manos, habían intentado defenderse pero ella era más fuerte ahora y ellos no significaban nada.

- Si vas a matarme hazlo de una vez, ¿no te he enseñado que no es sabio jugar demasiado tiempo con tus presas?- la increpó Bella fastidiada.

- Ninguna tortura podrá hacer que sientas el dolor que yo siento, pero debes saber Bellatrix que tus mortifagos están muertos… los sangre limpia están condenados a desaparecer, tu planes mueren aquí y ahora contigo y cuando encuentre a Draco terminare con el último de los Black, no quedara nada de ti en este mundo, nada…

- ¿Por eso mataste a tu hijo?- pregunto la mortifaga divertida por la expresión de angustia que expreso de pronto el rostro de su captora.

- Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que terminar con tu mala semilla… ustedes, todos ustedes llevan la maldad en la sangre… ninguno de ustedes puede sobrevivir, los Malfoy y los Black deben desaparecer para siempre y llevarse con ellos su sangre maldita. Avada Kedavra… no es irónico- dijo al cuerpo inerte de su mentora- fuiste tú quien me enseño a usar esta maldición.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo 5_**

Draco se removió incómodo sobre la cama una vez más, finalmente tomo una de las mantas con las que cubría su cuerpo y la acomodo en el suelo como pudo para luego recostase sobre ella… _que diría su padre si supiera que su único hijo prefería dormir en el suelo_… ese pensamiento lo estremeció, sabía que había cambiado que algo era diferente en él ahora aunque no comprendiera el que. Lo cierto era que a pesar de sentirse más cómodo sobre el piso aún no podía conciliar el sueño, recuerdos que hasta entonces habían permanecido dormidos luchaban por salir a la luz y se mezclaban en su mente confundiéndole cada vez más.

_- Mírame sobrinito… mírame. Yo los maté, yo te mate- chillaba Bellatrix usando una de sus manos para levantar la barbilla del rubio con fingido cariño, en la otra mano sostenía una daga extraña, parecía hecha de cristal, de un cristal negro que reflejaba tenues rayos de luna, el mango era de plata y estaba adornado con el emblema de su familia - eres tan ingenuo Draco, tan tonto y manipulable- la mortifaga sonreía y sus ojos tenían un brillo asesino, cruel y hasta divertido- Lucius nunca te dijo la verdad, ese idiota siempre fue tan blando, te amaba demasiado a pesar de lo que eres- entonces alzo la daga y comenzó a trazar un dibujo imaginario sobre la cara del rubio al tiempo que recitaba lo que parecía ser un hechizo en una lengua extraña; la sangre comenzó a nublar su vista, se sintió débil y mareado pero pronto lo invadió una sensación extraña, era casi como si se sintiera más ligero, más fuerte… _

_Gritos, podía oír los gritos; algo lo arrastraba tirando de él con fuerza, podía sentir el ardiente dolor de los cortes en su rostro intento apoyar su peso en sus piernas pero estas le fallaron haciéndole tropezar con las baldosas, alguien tiro de el obligándolo a avanzar, descubrió que no podía ver nada y comprendió entonces que tenía los ojos cerrados, fue cuando abrió los ojos y vio su rostro que supo que algo no estaba bien- Tú estás muerto, yo te vi – susurro al encapuchado que lo arrastraba hacía la celda._

_- Estoy tan vivo como tú. Los dementores solo debían tomar mi alma- contesto Blaise sin desviar la mirada del camino._

_- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- se atrevió a preguntar el rubio sintiéndose débil de pronto._

_-Lo mismo que tú, intento salvarla- contestó el moreno abriendo la puerta de la celda – aunque no sé si ella merezca ser salvada- dijo en un susurro al cerrar la puerta. Cuando despertó la mañana siguiente los cortes de su rostro habían desaparecido._

Llevo las manos a su rostro buscando algún signo, alguna cicatriz pero al igual que otras veces no pudo encontrar nada y se limito a sacudir la cabeza con desesperación, no más sueños ni recuerdos debía encontrar la forma de vengarse, solo eso importaba.

-¿Papá?- el sonido de esas palabras lo aturdió por un momento pero al abrir los ojos comprendió donde estaba y que estaba sucediendo, bajo la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos que lo observaban con cariño y unas pequeñas manecitas que se abrazaban a él con fuerza- papá- repitió la niña, Draco se levanto con brusquedad haciendo que la pequeña se golpeara contra el piso y comenzara a llorar.

- Oh, no… no, no, no, no puedes ponerte a llorar ahora, tu madre va a matarme – se quejo el rubio moviendo las manos nervioso y sin atreverse a tocar a la niña- silencio, he dicho silencio… vamos ni siquiera ha sido un golpe fuerte- dijo mirando alrededor para encontrar a la castaña pero no había nadie más en la habitación- está bien, está bien pero solo será esta vez, entendiste- exclamo molesto ayudando a la niña a levantarse- Quien hubiera dicho que yo tendría que cuidar a la hija de San Potter- la niña cesó su llanto y extendió sus manitas para acariciarle el rostro pero el rubio esquivo la caricia y la coloco de nuevo sobre el piso- Y a todo esto ¿Dónde está tu madre? Esa sangre sucia es una irresponsable, como puede dejarme contigo- dijo volteándose para abrir la ventana y dejar que los rayos del sol entraran por la puerta.

- Baño- dijo tirando se su pantalón.

- ¿Quieres ir al baño ahora? – pregunto el rubio sintiéndose muy tonto por esperar una respuesta de la niña

- Baño- repitió Andy preocupada y comenzando a lloriquear.

- Esto debe ser una jodida broma- exclamo Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco, definitivamente buscar a Granger había sido una mala idea. Observo la puerta del baño esperanzado por unos segundos como si esperará que la castaña estuviera allí pero le pareció poco lógico y algo no le pareció correcto, algo estaba mal con él.

La puerta de entrada crujió cuando fue abierta y Draco suspiro aliviado olvidándose de la extraña sensación que lo había invadido- ¿Dónde estabas?- fue todo lo que se le ocurrió preguntar.

- Buscando algo de comer- contestó Hermione- Tú maldito idiota ¿qué le hiciste a Andy? – mascullo al notar las lagrimas de la niña.

- Yo ni siquiera la he tocado, debe estar descompuesta… Mi hijo nunca….- una punzada de dolor en su pecho hizo que se detuviera de pronto- No vuelvas a dejarla conmigo – dijo malhumorado mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la casa, habitación. Scorpius por unos segundos llego a pensar en que su hijo siempre parecía feliz cuando estaba con él, su sonrisa era como oleada de aire tibio en un día especialmente frío, él amaba tanto a su pequeño. Notó como su vista se nublaba ante la sensación de escozor en sus ojos pero se obligo a no pensar en eso y enfurecido golpeo la pared.

- Oh, por Merlín Malfoy deja de ser atan idiota- dijo Hermione cuando vio la mano ensangrentada del rubio – Te estás haciendo daño con esto… estas siendo un completo estúpido pero … si alguien se atreviera a hacerle daño a Andy, te juro que haría lo mismo que tú.

Draco levantó la vista hacia Hermione sin atreverse a hablar y se limito a dejar que ella tomara su mano; Hermione murmuro un hechizo que cerró las heridas del rubio y le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Es hora de comer, sé que estas desesperado por vengarte pero creo que sería bueno que no tuvieras el estomago vacío cuando lo hicieras.

Ambos se giraron para entrar a la casa pero de pronto el cielo se nublo, la temperatura descendió de manera alarmante y una sensación de tristeza mezclada con desesperación los invadió, después todo paso tan rápido que lo único que Hermione pudo hacer fue observar.

- Me extrañaste amorcito- dijo la mujer apareciendo a solo unos centímetros del rubio, vestía de negro y sonreía de una forma que hizo que a Hermione se le helara la sangre- porque yo si te extrañe a ti- dijo antes de hundir la daga en el pecho del rubio.- Mate a tu hijo ¿sabías?, también a tu amigo y a tu tía. Los mate a todos y ahora solo quedas tú.

Las pupilas de Draco se dilataron unos segundos y su cerebro proceso la información a marchas forzadas intentando comprender pero se sentía débil y lejano, sus ojos se cerraban sin que pudiera evitarlo, lo último que alcanzo a ver fue un destello blanco que parecía moverse en el aire como si danzara.

- Draco- grito Hermione mientras intentaba llegar al rubio abriéndose paso a través de los dementores y su patronus brillaba intensamente, el llanto de Andy hizo que la castaña desviara la mirada, estaba dividida entre correr hacia el rubio o proteger a su hija.

- ¿Granger?- dijo la mujer mirándola como si acabara de notar su presencia.

- ¿Tú?- soltó Hermione al reconocer a su atacante- pero tú…

- Yo estoy muerta, te sorprendería todo lo que los muertos podemos hacer para destruir a los vivos- replicó caminando hacía ella empuñando la daga con el que había herido al rubio haciendo que las gotas de sangre cayeran sobre la nieve.- Es increíble lo que puede hacer una mujer despechada y con la mentora adecuada.

Hermione boqueo confundida sin alcanzar a comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, el llanto de Andy sonaba cada vez más fuerte y angustiado, sabía que debía escapar pero no podía dejar al rubio, corrió hacía él sin pensarlo casi esperando que Astoria le lanzara un hechizo o la detuviera de alguna forma pero nada de eso paso – Patética – dijo la mujer soltando la daga que cayó en la nieve sin emitir ningún tipo de ruido- eres tan patética- replicó con una mueca caminando despacio como si no creyera que valiera la pena detener a Hermione.

- Bombarda- grito la castaña tratando de tomar por sorpresa a Astoria.

- Realmente piensas que puedes escapar de mi, estúpida sangre sucia- se burlo la mujer esquivando el hechizo.

Hermione se inclino sobre el rubio respirando agitadamente y comprobó que su pulso era débil, debía encontrar la forma de llegar a su hija y escapar de ahí.

Su mirada se desvió hacía el pergamino que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche, la niña comenzó a llorar pero él no le prestó atención; camino lentamente hacía el pergamino con un extraño presentimiento apoderándose de él, cada paso era más lento y pausado que el anterior como si tratare de evitar lo inevitable.

_ Querido Draco:_

_Sabes dónde buscarme_

_Sabes que estoy esperándote_

_Sabes que odio la impuntualidad…_

_Tu esposa que te ama_

_Astoria Malfoy_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

- Odio cuando me miras de esa forma- exclamo la mujer con rabia- no seas estúpido ambos sabemos que tú solo pudiste sentir pena por mí, nunca llegaste a amarme. Me usaste como a muchas, tú y ese traidor de Blaise jugaron conmigo, decidieron por mí como si solo fuera un objeto- ella se encogió de rabia y él pudo notar el dolor en cada palabra.

- Nosotros…yo- pero sus palabras murieron antes de nacer bajo el peso de su consciencia, era cierto. Muy en el fondo lo sabía, ellos habían elegido por ella sin siquiera tenerse a pensar en lo que ella quería. Su mirada se desvió hacia la niña, ya no lloraba; se aferraba su madre con desesperación, ambas llenas de polvo y escombros debido a la explosión. La castaña tenía varias heridas recientes y la ropa llena de sangre seca. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sumido en la inconsciencia?

- Ustedes solo querían lo mejor para mi, si claro… mentirme y usarme era lo mejor. Tú, maldito sangre pura egocéntrico, deseabas tanto un heredero que no te importo usarme como un contenedor a pesar de que sabias muy bien que yo no deseaba ese niño.

-Eras su madre, como podías no desearlo- interrumpió Hermione con rabia ahora que comprendía lo que Astoria había hecho.

- Cállate sangre sucia, avada…- chillo la bruja

- Cruciatus- el hechizo de Draco no fue tan potente como debería haber resultado si usara su propia varita pero detuvo a su esposa en el momento juzto.

- Draquito, Draquito ¿realmente te has encariñado con esas impuras? Quizás podríamos verlas sufrir un poquito- la expresión de Astoria era de pura concentración mientras se recuperaba de la maldición.

Hermione se apresuro a ponerse delante de su hija temiendo lo peor, tenía que encontrar la forma de poner a salvo a Andy. Miro a su alrededor confundida y asustada, el hechizo anti-apariciones debería haber funcionado pero – su mente vio la luz- podía aparecerse, podía huir con la niña en sus brazos, ocultarse. ¿Pero y Draco, estaría él lo suficientemente fuerte como para aparecerse? Clavo la mirada en el rubio deseando que él pudiera leer en sus ojos lo que no podía expresarle en palabras, tenían que huir.

Draco noto la mirada de la castaña sobre él pero antes de que pudiera pensar el que, un avada paso rozándole los cabellos- Un cruciatus y crees que ya estoy acabada, por favor. Soy mucho mejor que eso- se mofo la rubia.

- No lo entiendo, realmente no entiendo que fue lo que te paso, ¿por qué?- replico Draco observándola extrañado.

-Estoy harta de ser usada por todos, de que todos decidan por mí. Mi padres estuvieron tan felices cuando fuiste a pedirles mi mano, no les importo mi opinión solo pensaban en lo ricos y poderosos que serian nuestras dos familias juntas, nadie se preocupo por preguntar, hubiera dado lo mismo si un troll pidiera mi mano, lo único que importaba era el poder y el dinero. Todos, todos ustedes merecen morir.

Astoria definitivamente había enloquecido.

- Huyan- grito Draco cuando Astoria finalmente levanto su varita contra la castaña y su hija.

- Pero…

-Vete, váyanse ahora- replico el rubio, con ellas ahí se sentía vulnerable, no podía protegerse ni protegerlas a ellas, tenían que largarse cuanto antes.

- No- gimió Astoria cuando las dos desaparecieron justo antes de que su hechizo torturador las impactara.- Acabare contigo y las encontrare, no lo dudes.

-Ellas no tienen nada que ver en esto- replico el rubio – Congrifo

- Deprimo

- Engorgio . los hechizos y chocaban contra escudos invisibles y eran desviados hacía las paredes .

- Crucio, crucio- chillo la rubia moviéndose con rapides .

- Septumsempra- contra ataco el rubio corriendo hacía los escombros que antes fueran una casa.

- Immobilus, Gubraith-Astoria soltó sonrió burlona acercándose al rubio que observaba impotente como el fuego consumía todo a su paso- Y ahora Draco, muere

El rubio sintió el dolor y la agonía recorriendo su cuerpo, disminuyendo su visión. Se había descuidado unos segundos y ahora estaba atrapado en el maleficio.

Justo cuando estaba seguro de que ella lo mataría, escuchó un grito fuerte que resonó en su mente , un grito que sabía nunca podría olvidar.


End file.
